Sacrifice
by N-Naomi
Summary: Tenten is an ANBU with a dangerous way of releaving herself from her burdens. She is in desperate need of being saved from her inner demons, but who will be the one to do it? NejixTenten
1. It WAS My Fault

NejixTenten

Sacrifice

(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!)

The world span at a shockingly fast speed as Tenten rose from her bed in the early hours of the morning. She rubbed her puffy red eyes groaning at her dizziness. _Why me? Oh yeah… _Images of the night before flashed through her mind. The freshest memory was of her downing her tenth shot. It was a miracle that the girl still had a liver. Stumbling into the small kitchen of her apartment she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can before grabbing a spare glass and filling it with water in a desperate attempt to flush the alcohol out of her system. It worked to some extent, she no longer felt sick but she still had a throbbing headache. Groaning again she dragged herself back into her bedroom to complete her daily rituals. She had been handling her drink well for the past few months, barely touching the stuff. That was until she had lost one of her team-mates during a mission to the sound, in the ANBU she had learned to contain her grief while still on missions and learned to grieve after. This was her way of dealing; it made her feel a shit load better. Locking the door of her apartment behind her Tenten made her way through the empty streets of Konoha. Her thoughts filled with the events of the past year. Team Gai had crumbled; Lee and his sensei were still jounin and had paired up to take on missions as a duo, Neji had made his way also into the ANBU the last Tenten had heard he was vice-captain of Squad Four. It had all happened so fast, a blur in her mind.

"Tenten!" She blinked, looking upwards to meet the eyes of Naomi Oscuro, her captain. The stunning dark-haired kunoichi jumped down from the rooftop she had been crouching on. Although she was no more than a year older than Tenten she held a natural dominance and air of leadership about her. No doubt that combined with her undeniable strength and intelligence had made her progress at such a rapid rate in her career.

"Hai! Captain!" She bowed respectfully at her superior. The woman's piercing and fiercely beautiful blue eyes regarded her with a look of concern. Something else that was special about this kunoichi; she cared a **lot** about her subordinates, almost sisterly to Tenten.

"Tenten, it's too early to be up. Three in the morning? Our training isn't for another five hours. I said to have a lie in after yesterday. Besides, you look like hell." She added; hand on hip one eyebrow quirked. "I only found you in the bar a matter of two hours ago." The other woman flinched, rubbing the back of her head uneasily.

"Well you see Captain-."

"No. Return. Now. I'll see you later. Oh, by the way. It wasn't your fault." Tenten's eyes flew to the ground guilt's iron claws gaining a vice like hold on her heart. A frown creased the young captain's forehead.

"Tenten." Her hand reached out, landing softly on her shoulder to squeeze it gently. "Repeat after me: _**It was not my fault**_." Drawing a deep breathe she squeezed her eyes shut and complied, the words feeling bitter as they left her mouth.

"It was not my fault." A low sigh escaped her lips, a burden had been lifted.

"Good, now get some rest. Without the aid of sake."


	2. What Has The World Done To You?

Sacrifice

_A single kunai soars past Tenten's ear, followed closely by another and another. She narrowly avoids a line of well aimed shuriken, blood pouring from fresh wounds as she opens another scroll and summons more weapons to cancel out the ones being hurled at her. She misjudges the speed of a Katana coming directly for her, seconds before it penetrates her chest a shadow dives in front of her, taking the attack. Her eyes widen as she stares down in horror at the dying figure. __No! __She wills the man that she knows all to well to get up, but he doesn't. He stays were he is, bleeding mercilessly onto the crisp leaves of fall. The brown leaves stained by the crimson irony liquid rustle in the faint breeze. A manic laugh echoes all around her, her head spins. The sound driving her crazy._

"_This is your fault! Stupid woman!" It hisses maliciously. Tenten clutches her head with both hands her fingernails digging into her scalp, silent screams shaking her body uncontrollably. _

"NO!" Tenten sad bolt upright in bed, panting as beads of sweat trickle down her back and run down the sides of her face. The tormenting of her memories is still taunting her even in her dreams. It's been a week since her friends' death. Images plague her dreams, not allowing her to move on. Her conscience haunts her, reminding her that it is her fault he is dead. The great 'Mistress of Weapons' faltered, made a mistake and it cost an innocent life. The life of a shinobi whose skills she valued as better than her own. It should have been her to be killed. Guilt is a terrible thing. Her head hangs in despair, she is disgusted at herself. Glancing briefly at the clock she notices that it's still late, 11:35 it reads_. So much for a good night sleep. I don't know why I bother trying._ Snatching up a pair of creased jeans and a loose shirt she makes her way down town. Walking silently and dully into the bar a few streets south to her home she sets herself down at the bar, ordering her usual. Shots. Quickly she progresses onto her fifth. She is already losing her soberness. Hiccupping slightly she motions for another. She's had enough of trying to deal with her grief the way she was advised by Naomi. She gives in to her temptation.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She ignores the voice, she hasn't seen the speaker in almost a year. He's probably not even there; she's felt his presence so many times before but every time she looks he's never really there. Why should this time be any different? Downing the contents of the small glass she slams it back down onto the wooden surface, ordering yet another.

"Tenten?" The question rings in her ears. Sighing she looks to her left to see a certain pale eyed man. _Huh, so I'm not as drunk as I thought…_

"Long time no see." She mumbles shortly, swinging her head back and pouring the acidic liquid into her mouth, enjoying the fiery feeling as it travels down her throat into her stomach leaving a warm fuzzy sensation. Hiccupping again she's about to order another when he interrupts her.

"Enough is enough Tenten, come on. I'll take you home." Gripping onto her wrist he hauls her out of her stool.

"Get off me jackass. You have no power over me. Besides I haven't even so much as spoke to you for a year and you expect me to just follow your orders like nothings changed? Well you're wrong!" She snaps shaking his grip off of her, the alcohol making her vision blur. "And will you stop moving about so much? Jesus!" She's too drunk to realize. Neji simply blinks quirking an eyebrow at his former team-mate as she struggles to walk in a straight line. H_ow the hell did she get like this?_ He asks himself confused at how much she really has changed. She is no longer the bubbly enthusiastic and happy kunoichi she once was. Suddenly she trips and he just manages to catch her before she hits the hard earth below her. Turning her over he discovers she's unconscious, sleeping blissfully in his arms. He sighs once more, picking her up bridal style.

"Tenten, what has the world done to you?"


	3. Understatement

With special thanks to **whitephoenix13** and **Under a Rain Cloud **for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Sacrifice

Tenten stirs, her head pounding to the beat of something right next to her ear. It's resting on something hard yet strangely soft and comforting, just what she needs for her latest hangover. Speaking of which… her eyes snap open to see that her pillow is in fact Neji Hyuga's chest, heat rushes to her cheeks. Just as a surge of vomit rushes up her sore throat. Jumping out of her bed she bolts towards her bathroom; the remains of last nights binge drinking emptying into the toilet. She hears a sound from behind, tilting her head to see she's woken up her former team-mate, he stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he regards her with a measuring look.

"So, how long have you been an alcoholic for?"

--

Tenten's P.O.V

The sun beats down on me as I walk numbly beside Neji, still avoiding his gaze and leaving his question unanswered. My head is still throbbing but I choose to ignore it, however difficult that is I have to, my training comes first. That and the fact that Captain will ring my neck if she finds out. I shiver at the mere thought of her wrath if she was to find out I was out-of-my-mind drunk last night. It's a miracle that I still have a liver. With that thought in my head a sudden question crops up. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you or anything, Neji. But what **are **you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your own squad?" I question, both eyebrows raised but I still don't meet his milky orbs. I can't handle his intense gaze, especially due to my current state.

"I requested that he was to watch over you. For obvious reasons…" Whipping round I come face to face with the women I had hoped to avoid for as long as possible. Inwardly flinching at her disapproving look.

"Good morning, Captain." I quickly splutter out as I hastily bow. _Am I really that easy to read?_ I think, chewing nervously at the corner of my lip.

"Hyuga-san is here at my command. You have past together, do you not? Well then, who better to ensure you recover from your alcohol addiction than a close comrade? Apparently I have had little effect." She adds cynically. Turning my head to the ground I stare at my feet, I never realised how interesting my sandals are…

"He is to stay at your house and be with you every hour of the day, unless for specific and urgent reasons. I want me Weapons Mistress back, by any means necessary. Group training has been cancelled." With that said she vanishes, the breath I had unconsciously been holding in slowly escapes through my parted lips. _That woman can really scare me_. Understatement…

--

**Sorry that it's quite short, I'm tired and I need my bed, been a long day. Next chapt will be better! Promise x**


End file.
